plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camo Ranger
|weapon/GW = Camo Surprise |ammo/GW = 18 (Upgraded) |damage/GW = Precision |range/GW = Mid/Long |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |flavor text/GW = As a ranged specialist the Camo Ranger is tasked with countering the Cactus, matching her range for range. He often loses his gun when setting it down. |- |image/GW2 = Camo RangerGW2.png |caption/GW2 = With his extra long scope, Camo Ranger can vanquish Plants from huge distances! |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Camo Surprise |ammo/GW2 = 10 |damage/GW2 = Precision |range/GW2 = Mid/Long |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = As a ranged specialist the Camo Ranger is tasked with countering the Cactus, matching her range for range. He often loses his gun when setting it down. }} Camo Ranger is a Rare (Super Rare in Garden Warfare 2) sniper variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that serves as a Sniper or Marksman for the zombies. In the first game, he is unlocked when the Foot Soldier is levelled up to Level 10. Descriptions Stickerbook description As a ranged specialist the Camo Ranger is tasked with countering the Cactus, matching her range for range. He often loses his gun when setting it down. In-game description With his extra long scope, Camo Ranger can vanquish Plants from huge distances! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Camo Ranger is the Camo Surprise. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 19. *The max DPS at close range is 76.0. *The base middle range damage per hit is 15 and the critical is 18. *The max DPS at middle range is 72.0. *The base long range damage per hit is 14 and the critical is 17. *The max DPS at long range is 68.0. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 18 (Garden Warfare) and 15 (Garden Warfare 2). *The reload time is 3.0 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is low. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Reload Enhancement Thing The Reload Enhancement Thing reloads faster! Extra Hidden Ammo Hidden ammo discovered resulting in ammo capacity increase. Super Camo Ammo Super Camo Ammo boosts damage, but is hard to find when dropped. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant in the first game, the player must reach Level 10 with the Foot Soldier class. He or she needs to do this by completing challenges with the Foot Soldier and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank you level up starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Strategies With Camo Ranger is a good sniper that the zombie team has to offer providing if it is used correctly. As with Cactus, Camo Ranger's weapon is somewhat inaccurate up close, so the Camo Ranger should stay back away from the fight sniping plants from a distance. His ammo count, fire rate, and reload speed are also comparable to Cactus, so most strategies with her will work with the Camo Ranger. This Foot Soldier variant is the zombies' counter to the Cactus and its strategies are therefore largely the same. The differences with the Camo Ranger's rifle is that in exchange for weaker bullets (when compared to the Cactus) it grants a faster firing rate and greater survivability in close-quarters. Good loadouts are the Super Stink Cloud and the Rocket Jump. Your choice of ZPG is throw-up between what you prefer, with the default ZPG being good for destroying singular targets and the Multi-Rocket being good at damaging groups of plants. If you take fire from the enemy team, look for cover and wait until you are done healing in order to continue attacking. This is also a great character for those aiming to learn how to be a better sniper. The Rocket Jump allows players to explore possible vantage points and understand what makes a vantage point good. The Zombie Stink Cloud allows the player to disappear if spotted or in danger, and the quick countdown of the ZPG trains the player to make accurate shots with a short aiming time. His primary weapon is more suitable for close- to mid-ranged combat than other snipers as well, so the player can defend themselves if they make a fatal mistake. Against The Camo Ranger is a really strong opponent to face and is really strong at close range if the player has good aim. Cactus is the best counter at range as the Cactus can match its range before it can get set up. Peashooter and Sunflower should not try to fight Camo Ranger at range unless they are in their Pea Gatling/Sunbeam form (that is if they dont have zpg's). Chompers should avoid Camo Rangers at all costs unless they are on ground level nearby. Try to engage him at midrange and stay mobile to give Camo Ranger players a hard time. Gardens & Graveyards Camo Ranger should try to find places where it can go undetected by the plants for long periods of time. If it is discovered in a snipe point it should use its Zombie Stink Cloud to make a get away to another snipe point. Other modes The Camo Ranger should provide long range support if its teammates are being chased or entering a fire fight. Camo Ranger should be wary that the close proximity of some maps means that it always needs to be ready to flee from a snipe point or to fight to keep it from falling in plant hands. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * July 2016 Patch * * Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' Camo Ranger GW1.png|Camo Ranger in-game Cammo.png|Stickerbook 420x-1-_(1).jpg|HD Camo Ranger 980x-1- (8).jpg|A Camo Ranger shooting a Mystic Flower Camo ranger vs Toxic pea.jpg|A Camo Ranger and a Toxic Pea in promotional image ''Garden Warfare 2'' Camo Ranger GW2.png|Camo Ranger in-game Video Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare Camo Ranger Gameplay Walkthrough - All New Abilities (Foot Soldier) Trivia *In Garden Ops, he only appears in the Sneak Attack special wave and in Hard or Crazy difficulty. *He and Centurion are the only Foot Soldier variants that have two shoes. *The Camo Surprise closely parodies the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-51_Carbine Covenant Carbine] variants that can be found in the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Halo] franchise (both are a semi-automatic precision rifle with a high rate of fire, with a 18-round magazine that averages 8 shots per kill. Also, both leave a green projectile trail behind). *He, Tank Commander, Centurion and Scuba Soldier are the only Foot Soldier variants that do not utilize constant-fire weaponry. *Instead of unlocking a damage upgrade in Garden Warfare 2, he receives a piercing upgrade. *In the Tactical Taco Party DLC, Camo Ranger had his rate of fire reduced with added recoil because it was much too effective against Cacti. *However in ''Garden Warfare 2, ''the Camo Surprise has little to no recoil at all. **This is probably because Captain Deadbeard has replaced the Camo Ranger as a more versatile sniper. **That being said, Camo Ranger can still pack a punch, especially if the player has an extremely good trigger finger. ru:Камуфляжный Рейнджер fr:Ranger Camouflé Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Level 10 unlocked zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Super Rare zombies